


There and back again

by Seven_Oomen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Fauntlings, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bilbo Baggins, One Big Happy Family, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Six years it had been, six long painful years since that day on the wall. And still, it haunted him. He looked down at the five sleeping fauntlings, his heart filled with warmth when the smallest of them curled up against his older brother. His little litter has been his hope for the last six years. Back when he thought he had lost all that he cared about. Thinking back on it still hurt, oh Yavanna it hurt so much. His mate could’ve killed him, him, and their fauntlings.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248





	There and back again

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this first chapter of a story back in 2015 and never posted it. I recently stumbled upon it again when going through old fanfic and still liked it enough to post it here. I don't know if I will ever continue it. So I'm posting it as completed. But if it gains enough traction, I might continue it.
> 
> For now, enjoy it as it is and I hope it provides a good distraction for those that do read it. Hope you like it. <3

Hope, it is the very existence of our being. Our reason to live and our motivation to go about in our everyday lives. But what happens when we lose hope. Do we still go on as if nothing happened, or do we succumb to the never-ending darkness? The truth is, it isn’t that simple. Sometimes we lose all hope and we struggle with the darkness in our hearts. Such is the case with a little hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins.

Six years it had been, six long painful years since that day on the wall. And still, it haunted him. He looked down at the five sleeping fauntlings, his heart filled with warmth when the smallest of them curled up against his older brother. His little litter has been his hope for the last six years. Back when he thought he had lost all that he cared about. Thinking back on it still hurt, oh Yavanna it hurt so much. His mate could’ve killed him, him, and their fauntlings.

Yes fauntlings, he had been pregnant back then. Granted, it had been just a few days into his pregnancy, but he had been pregnant. And now he had five energetic fauntlings to care for. A sob escaped his lips as he thought about his precious little children. They would never get to meet their father or their cousins. Thorin, Fili, Kili, they were dead and they couldn’t ever come back.

He sighed and silently prayed. For his little ones and himself. Maybe one day, he could travel to the Blue mountains and introduce his fauntlings to their aunt, Dis. He had never met Thorin’s sister but the stories he heard depicted her as a lovely woman.

The hobbit could hear the faint laughter of the little ones as they played and roughhoused in the warm late afternoon sun. It was the one thing that kept him going these days. His little litter of fauntlings.

Samwise, his eldest looked more like a mixture of Fili and Kili than him or Thorin. Sam with his soft golden hair and green eyes and one of the kindest hearts he’d ever known. He would be a good Alpha one day, honorable and respectful towards Omegas.

Then there was Frerin, with Thorin’s black curls and his green eyes. He looked so much like Thorin that it hurt. Everyday Frerin reminded him of the mate he had lost but at the same time, he was so much like Bilbo. Unlike other Alpha’s he was shy and kind, but brave at his core. He was also the only fauntling that hadn’t inherited his hobbit feet, just the pointed ears.

Merriadoc, a little rascal with his golden curls and Thorin’s blue eyes. Merry reminded him of Fili, except for the fact that Merry was an Omega, and not an Alpha like Fili had been. Merry was a mischievous little guy, always going on adventures with his little brother Pip. But he could be responsible and mature for his age at times.

Sweet little Peregrin, Pippin was a small Omega with golden curls and bright blue eyes. Smart, a little shy but incredibly sweet, and a true cuddler. He often got into trouble, usually because of a prank he and Merry had pulled. But his little Pippin, sweet little Pip, he had Bilbo wrapped around his finger. He would do anything for his sweet little boy.

And last but not least there was Frodo. He had Thorin’s black curls and blue eyes but his pointed ears and hobbit feet. He was just a little taller than Pippin and the youngest of his litter. Frodo was shy and didn’t like strangers that much. Unlike his brothers, the little Omega preferred to stay indoors and read a book with Bilbo or listen to the stories of Erebor and the company.

He gently closed the bedroom door and sighed in relief when the room stayed silent. Finally, he had some peace. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his little fauntlings more than life itself, but every once in a while he just needed the peace and quiet.

With a soft sigh, he plopped down in his armchair and picked up the book from the little table beside him. He enjoyed his quiet moment to the fullest, emerging himself in the book until the ringing of his doorbell pulled him from his reading. Who on earth could that be at this late hour?

He stood up quickly and crossed the short distance to his door, opening it without a second thought. The hobbit’s mouth fell open in disbelief as he gazed upon his visitors. “Balin? Dwalin?” He could hardly believe his eyes as he took in the forms of the old brothers. The last time he’d seen them was just before the battle when Thorin had threatened to throw him off the wall.

The dwarves laughed heartily and embraced the little hobbit in their enthusiasm. “Bilbo! Good to see you again, lad.” Balin patted him on the shoulder as the two Dwarrows let themselves in.

“Are you on your own?” The little hobbit took their coats and hung them on the nearby rack. It was a good thing he’d stocked the pantry yesterday, if more Dwarrows stopped by he could at least feed them.

“Course not. The others are coming.” Dwalin checked out the blue cheese and quickly put it back where he found it.

The doorbell rang again and Bilbo quickly rushed to open the door. Quite excited to see the others again.

“Fíli”

“And Kíli”

“At your service.” The two finished simultaneously with a small bow.

The hobbit couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Gandalf had sworn to him that Fíli, Kíli, and Thorin had perished in the battle.

“You’re alive…” He murmured as he looked at the two with tears in his eyes. “You’re alive!” He surged forward and trapped the brothers in a bear hug.

“Course we are.” Fíli frowned and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. “Who told you otherwise?”

Kíli shared his brother’s concern, that much was clear as the two looked at him in worry. “Gandalf.” His voice broke as he said the wizard’s name and he hugged the brothers one last time, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“I can assure you, we’re very much alive Mr. Boggins.” Kíli guided him back inside and sat him down in his favorite armchair.

“Don’t worry about a thing, master hobbit. We’ll take care of you.” Fíli assured before nudging Kíli to follow his lead. 

The two Dwarrows joined Balin and Dwalin and he picked up the faint sounds of a discussion about what had just occurred. The doorbell rang again and the hobbit shot from his chair to let the rest of the Dwarrows in. One by one they trickled into his house and wrecked his dining room, kitchen, and pantry to suit their needs. 

“Papa?” The little fauntling’s voice was barely audible over the laughter of the Dwarrows but Bilbo turned around regardless. 

“Sammy.” The hobbit murmured as he picked his little son up and held him close. “What’s wrong, little one?”

“Pip kicked me in his sleep.” Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking at the loud Dwarrows in the kitchen. “Who are they?”

“They’re my friends, the ones who helped with the dragon.” He explained softly, smiling when Sam stared at the Dwarrows in awe. Sam and his siblings had grown up with the tales of Smaug and Erebor, so to see the Dwarrows now was mind-blowing.

“Hey Bilbo, what are you waiting for? We got di-” Kíli froze as he looked at the tiny little being in Bilbo’s arms. “Who’s that?”

“Ah, yes. Uhm…” Bilbo searched for the right words before looking back at the Dwarrow. “This is Sam, my oldest son.”

“Your so- son?” Kíli looked so perplexed that he had a child and Bilbo feared the young Dwarrow might just faint. “Wait oldest?”

As if on queue, his entire brood came out of their room to investigate the new sounds they heard. One by one they gathered around him and stared at Kíli in curiosity. 

“Who’s that?” Pippin asked.

“Is he friendly?” Merry added.

“He’s an Alpha,” Frerin said.

“Yes, he’s an Alpha but he’s friendly. And his name is Kíli.” Bilbo calmed down his little litter of fauntlings and shushed any minor fights between them immediately.

“Who’s their-?” Kíli looked ready to faint at any minute. Not that the hobbit could blame him for that. This was quite a shock to take in.

“Thorin.”

Their little conversation was disturbed by the other Dwarrows when they came looking for him and Kíli. One by one they stared at the little fauntlings surrounding Bilbo and asked him about their Alpha father. And each time he gave the same answer. 

Fíli and Kíli were the first to relax and approach the little fauntlings, Merry and Pippin had a field day meeting their cousins and Bilbo actually worried for the Shire’s safety. His two rascals were bad enough, but combined with Fíli and Kíli? The Shire would never be the same.

It didn’t take long for the others to follow their lead. Sam wiggled his way out of his arms and ran after Merry and Pippin, he got picked up by Bofur and the little fauntling had the time of his life with the fun-loving Dwarrow. 

Frerin quickly found his place with Balin and Dwalin, the bald Dwarrow was more than happy to wrestle and play with the tiny little Alpha. It didn’t surprise him, not one bit. Frerin looked a lot like Thorin with his dark curls, he was the only one without hairy feet and he was the tallest of the litter.

Frodo however, was a little shyer than his older siblings. He preferred Bilbo’s arms securely around him, though he did wave at their guests before hiding his face in Bilbo’s chest.

Three loud knocks had everybody looking up. Bilbo took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He let out a pained squeak when he saw his latest guest and nearly dropped Frodo when his arms started shaking. 

“Thorin.” He whispered, resisting the urge to jump onto the Alpha and rub his scent all over the Dwarrow. This couldn’t be real, for years he had believed his mate had perished in battle. And now, he turned up on his doorstep, very much alive.

“Bilbo.” The Dwarrow walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips, wiping the hobbit’s tears away. 

“You’re alive…” Bilbo sobbed, burying his head into Thorin’s chest. Frodo protested a little at the sudden loss of space, causing Thorin to take a step back.

“Is he mine?” The Dwarrow was looking at him with such hope that he would’ve said yes, even if Frodo wasn’t his.

“Yes, this is Frodo.” He couldn’t keep his voice from breaking, so many emotions were running through him and he just couldn’t contain them anymore. “Our youngest son.”

And then Thorin smiled at him, not his usual smirk, but his genuine warm smile especially reserved for him. “Youngest? There are more?”

The hobbit found himself too emotional to speak so he merely nodded and pulled Thorin inside his hobbit hole. “Boys! Come say hello.” He sounded broken and yet overjoyed, it was just too much to take in right now.

The four little dwobbits looked up at Thorin in awe, too afraid to approach the large dwarf and yet extremely curious as to who this was. Pippin was the first to step forward and walk up to Thorin, big blue eyes focused on the Dwarrow as he held his arms up. “Up.” The little fauntling demanded and Thorin happily obliged.

“Hello, little one.” The dwarrow’s deep voice seemed to have a calming effect on the boys, for one by one they approached Thorin, drawn in by the dwarrow’s warm body and loving smile. 

“Hi.” Pippin explored his father’s face, patting Thorin’s cheeks and grabbing his nose as he giggled and rested his head against Thorin’s shoulder. “I’m Pip.”

“Hello Pip, I’m your Adad.” Thorin pressed a soft kiss against the child’s temple.

“His name is Peregrin, we call him Pippin or Pip,” Bilbo explained. “That there is Meriadoc or Merry, as we call him. This big blond lad is Samwise or Sam, and this lad with the dark curls is Frerin.”

“You named him after my brother…” Thorin’s voice was soft and broken at the edges as he spoke. The Dwarrow picked up Sam with his other arm when the fauntling demanded it, kissing the top of his son’s head.

“Yes… I thought it would be fitting.” Bilbo gently lowered Frodo and started guiding the boys back into the dining room. Merry and Frerin quickly hugged Thorin’s legs and memorized their father’s scent before running off to Kíli and Dwalin.

Thorin put Pippin and Sam down as well and laughed softly when both boys quickly found their own favorite Dwarrows in the company. Fíli and Bofur didn’t mind at all, they were all too happy to dote on the little fauntlings.

Frodo stayed close to him as they walked up to the dinner table and to Bilbo’s great surprise, his little son allowed Thorin to pick him up and hold him. Frodo seemed to relax in Thorin’s arms, quite content to just nibble on a bread roll and some sausages that Thorin offered him. It was incredibly strange to just see Thorin settle into his new role as a father so easily. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t this, that he knew for sure.

Merry and Pippin actually behaved for once, Fíli and Kíli actually seemed to calm the two rascals. Perhaps it was because they were kindred souls, or perhaps it was simply the effect of two related Alphas on the young Omegas. But whatever it was, Bilbo was grateful for it.

Plates were passed around and the alcohol flowed freely as they feasted and for the first in half a decade. They laughed and exchanged stories all evening and for a moment Bilbo was back on the road with the company. The days had been good to him, back then. And as he watched his friends and his fauntlings interact, he couldn’t help but think that these days were even better.

“But I’m not sleepy…” Pippin cuddled closer to the warmth of Fíli’s body. The little Omega was nodding off into sleep, soothed by his cousin’s humming.

Fíli simply hummed on and slowly walked into the boys’ bedroom. Pippin went limp in the Alpha’s arms and was carefully tucked in under the warm blankets. Merry, Frerin, Frodo, and Sam joined the little Omega soon enough and Bilbo sighed in relief when all stayed quiet after he closed the door.

“Finally…” Bilbo padded into the living room and sat down next to Thorin. It was still extremely strange to be sitting here, next to someone who he had believed to be dead. That contradictory feeling was one he couldn’t shake off, not anytime soon. The only thing he knew for sure, was that it was going to be an awkward day tomorrow.


End file.
